Neon Genesis Evangelion : Histoires courtes
by jaysher
Summary: Série de prompt. 1er prompt : Shinji/Kaworu sur le thème "suite". 2e prompt : Asuka/Rei "confusion". 3e prompt : Shinji/Kaworu "radio". 4e prompt : Asuka/Kaworu "Secondes". 5e prompt : Misato/Shinji "veste". 6e prompt : Kaworu/Rei "couteau". 7e prompt : Kaworu/Shinji "Décor". 8e et 9e prompt : Rei/Kaworu "route". 10e, 11e et 12e prompt : Shinji/Kaworu "rancoeur".
1. Chapter 1

Pourquoi dormir à l'hôtel ?

Shinji se tient devant le comptoir d'un magnifique hôtel. Avec lui, Kaworu. Le réceptionniste est en train de choisir une clef de chambre et si les deux garçons se retrouvent dans cette situation, c'est parce Misato reçoit un homme ce soir.

Ne voulant pas avoir de gamins dans les pattes lors de son plan de drague, elle a préféré leur louer une chambre afin d'être tranquille. C'est ainsi que les deux pilotes se retrouvent là, attendant de recevoir leur clef. D'ailleurs, l'homme qui se tient derrière le comptoir se tourne vers eux.

« Voici la clef de la suite.

- La suite ? »

Shinji ouvre grand les yeux. Pourquoi sa tutrice a-t-elle loué la chambre la plus chère de tout l'hôtel alors qu'une autre à bas prix aurait suffit ?

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres n'a pas le temps de se poser davantage de question que la fameuse clef passe de la main du réceptionniste à celle de Kaworu. Celui-ci prend la valise qui reposait à ses pieds et s'adresse à son ami.

« On y va ?

- Heu… oui. »

Et voilà que les jeunes hommes se dirigent vers l'ascenseur pour se rendre à la chambre en question.

Au bout d'une minute seulement, ils se tiennent devant la porte fermée de la suite. Là, Kaworu glisse la clef dans la serrure et l'a fait tourner. Il ouvre ensuite l'issue et sous ses yeux se découvre une chambre très grande dont la moquette est bleu sombre. Les murs sont recouverts d'un papier peint clair et le lit… ben parlons-en du lit.

« Pourquoi un lit en cœur ? S'interroge Shinji.

- Je crois que cette suite est nuptiale.

- Quoi ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Confusion

Il est quatorze heures et à la Nerv, les choses ne se passent pas comme elles devraient l'être. En ce moment, Misato est avec Ritsuko qui regarde l'un des écrans géants de la pièce qui surplombe la salle dans laquelle se trouvent les Evas. Un test vient d'avoir lieu et l'Eva d'Asuka n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, ce qui est plutôt étonnant. Du côté de Rei, tout s'est bien passé pour cette dernière. En ce moment, les deux femmes attendent que les adolescentes arrivent pour avoir une explication. Elles sont seules puisque Misato a demandé à l'équipe chargée de superviser les opérations de quitter la salle dans un but bien précis : ne pas perturber Asuka davantage. C'est alors que la fille aux cheveux longs s'adresse à son amie.

« L'erreur vient bien d'Asuka et non de son Eva ?

- Oui. Son taux de synchronisation était très bas aujourd'hui et j'aimerai bien savoir la cause de ce résultat.

- Puis-je y jeter un œil ?

- Si tu veux. »

Ritsuko s'approche d'un tableau de bord et appuie sur un petit bouton rouge se trouvant sur une boîte assez imposante. Sur celui-ci, une faille par laquelle s'échappe une feuille fraîchement imprimée. D'un geste rapide mais sec, la fausse blonde détache le bout de papier et présente son contenu à Misato. Celle-ci parcourt le document et soupir juste après avoir prit connaissance des informations.

« C'est la première fois que ses résultats soient aussi bas.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi et même si on se penche sur son parcours datant de sa vie en Allemagne, ses scores étaient toujours bons. Tu penses que le fait de vivre chez toi pourrait jouer sur sa santé mentale ? »

Tiens, serait-ce une attaque personnelle ?

« Que veux-tu dire Ritsuko ?

- C'est simple. Elle vit sous ton toit et bien sûr, tu n'es pas vraiment ce que j'appelle une référence féminine.

- Attends, je suis une vraie femme moi.

- Vraiment ? Une vraie femme comme tu dis n'aurait pas un frigo remplit exclusivement de bières.

- Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit à un peu de détente lorsque j'ai terminé l'une de mes journées de travail.

- Certes mais si je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais plutôt l'impression de discuter avec un transexuel.

- Quoi ? »

Misato commence à s'énerver lorsque l'un des sas se trouvant au fond de la pièce s'ouvre sur Rei et Asuka en tenue d'écolière. La première semble se porter à merveille alors que la seconde ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le sol au fur et à mesure de son avancée vers ses supérieurs. Là, Ritsuko prend la parole.

« Rei, tu peux retourner chez toi si tu le souhaites.

- Entendu. »

La pilote de l'Eva-00 tourne vite le dos pour quitter la pièce par l'issue qu'elle a emprunté quelques secondes plus tôt. Désormais, Asuka se retrouve seule avec Misato et Ritsuko. La blonde ne perd pas une seule minute.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe Asuka ?

- J'ai foiré, c'est tout.

- Oui mais pour quelle raison ?

- Je l'ignore moi-même. »

Soudain, l'environnement dans lequel se trouve la métisse disparait brusquement ainsi que les deux femmes qui se situaient devant elle. Pire encore, Asuka semble revenir à la réalité et pas des moindres puisqu'elle se trouve en plein cours. L'adolescente est assise face à son pupitre mais son comportement délirant vient de provoquer un silence pesant et lourd chez la plupart de ses camarades. Même le professeur d'histoire n'ose prononcer un mot.

« Asuka, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

La pilote tourne son visage sur sa droite et voilà que son regard croise celui de Shinji, lui aussi installé derrière son pupitre.

« Excusez-moi. »

Et sans se justifier, Asuka se lève de sa chaise et quitte la pièce à la hâte afin d'évacuer cette gêne qui s'est très vite emparée d'elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Tu veux écouter quoi ?

Shinji et Kaworu sont dans l'un des parcs de leur ville d'habitation. Cet après-midi, ils ont la chance d'avoir un instant de repos car leurs supérieurs ont jugé nécessaire de leur accorder un moment de répit. C'est pour cette raison que les deux garçons se sont isolés afin d'être tranquille.

A l'ombre d'un marronnier, Shinji est allongé sur l'herbe et est occupé à regarder les nombreux branchages de l'arbre. A ses côtés, Kaworu qui est assit en tailleur. Ce dernier est venu avec un sac sur le dos et cette besace se tient actuellement entre ses mains. Là, l'adolescent aux cheveux gris sort un vieux poste radio et le pose sur le carré de pelouse, juste à ses côtés.

Shinji le regarde faire tout en se posant des questions.

« Tu fais quoi ? Lui demande-t-il.

- J'aime bien écouter de la musique lorsque j'ai un moment de repos. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. »

Rassuré de cette réponse, le garçon aux yeux rouges appuie sur l'un des nombreux boutons du poste radio et aussitôt, un air de musique se fait entendre. Ensuite, Kaworu s'allonge auprès de Shinji et naturellement, passe son bras droit autour de la taille de son ami. Celui-ci ne dit rien, se laissant complètement faire. Toujours guidé par un comportement affectif, le dernier pilote pose sa tête sur le pectoral gauche de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs et écoute les battements de son cœur.

La première musique qu'ils étaient en train d'écouter s'arrête pour laisser la place à une autre, un peu plus romantique. Shinji ne dit rien, concentrant davantage son regard sur les feuilles qui dansent au gré du vent, à plusieurs centimètres au-dessus de lui tandis que Kaworu souhaite prendre des initiatives. S'écoutant, il lève sa tête et l'approche de celle de Shinji. Là, les deux adolescents se regardent lorsque le garçon aux cheveux clairs dépose ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

Celui-ci ne dit rien, conservant ses yeux ouverts, ne sachant s'il doit repoussant son soupirant ou non. Après tout, même si Kaworu vient tout juste d'arriver à la Nerv, il s'est très vite montré entreprenant vis-à-vis du fils Ikari. Celui-ci ne savait comment réagir et a adopté la même attitude que d'habitude, un comportement entièrement passif.

Le baiser se prolonge. Visiblement, Kaworu a vraiment des sentiments à son égard et Shinji ne souhaite pas le repousser. C'est alors que le garçon aux cheveux sombres se met à réfléchir. Lorsque son ami se retire pour le regarder, il libère une phrase à haute voix, sans songer aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

« Pour une fois que je reçois de l'affection de la part de quelqu'un. »

Bien sûr, cette phrase interpelle la curiosité de Kaworu qui ne se prive pas pour lui poser plusieurs interrogations, dans le but d'y voir un peu plus clair.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité. La seule personne qui me prouvait son amour était ma mère. Hélas, elle n'est plus de ce monde. »

Et là, Shinji sent son cœur se serrer, ce qui est normal lorsqu'un être cher a disparu, même si cela remonte à plusieurs années. Le garçon poursuit.

« Mon père ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi et lorsque j'ai intégré la Nerv, j'avais la pensée stupide de croire que tout allait changer. Je ne suis rien pour lui, juste un pantin à manipuler selon ses envies. Il veut protéger notre planète alors qu'il n'est même pas capable de protéger son seul et unique enfant. Il me dégoûte. »

Shinji commence à se montrer nerveux et pour ne pas le montrer à son compagnon, il se tourne sur son flanc droit. L'adolescent tente de se calmer en se concentrant sur la musique mais rien à faire. Kaworu en profite alors pour lui avouer ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

« Tu sais, si j'ai accepté de rejoindre la Nerv, ce n'est pas pour ton père, Misato, Ritsuko, Asuka ou les autres non. C'était uniquement pour toi.

- Pour moi ?

- Oui. Avant de venir gonfler l'équipe de par ma présence, j'ai eu droit à un petit briefing sur les agents travaillant à la Nerv et dès que j'ai vu ta photo, j'ai tout de suite été charmé. »

Shinji ne sait quoi lui répondre. C'est peut-être aussi pour cette raison qu'il préfère rester silencieux.

« Je sais qu'on se connait depuis peu de temps Shinji mais je sais déjà que je veux prendre soin de toi. »


	4. Chapter 4

Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ?

Shinji et Kaworu sont arrivés à la Nerv il y a de cela quelques minutes. Désormais, comme le groupe des pilotes des Evas est constitué de deux filles et de deux garçons, les dirigeants de la structure militaire ont jugé préférable que des vestiaires séparés soient mis à leur disposition.

Misato et Ritsuko ont très vite validé cette utopie tandis que Gendo n'a pas jeté un œil sur le dossier renfermant cette proposition. Il faut dire que l'homme à d'autres choses à faire et que le bien-être de son fils passe bien après ses préoccupations actuelles.

En ce moment, les deux adolescents sont occupés à enfiler leur plugsuit. Un entraînement va avoir lieu dans très peu de temps et il faut à tout prix que les deux pilotes de sexe masculin soient prêts. Pendant l'habillage, Shinji s'est retrouvé cul nu et bien sûr, Kaworu en a profité pour y jeter un œil. Toutefois, il n'a pas jugé utile de prononcer quelques mots afin de ne pas mettre son ami mal à l'aise.

Le fils Ikari est le premier des deux à être entièrement prêt. Tranquillement, il referme son casier et tourne son visage vers son camarade qui est sur le point d'achever sa préparation.

« On se retrouve là-bas ? A-t-il besoin de demander.

- Pas de soucis Shinji. » Lui répond Kaworu tout en souriant.

Shinji lui rend et s'éloigne des casiers pour quitter le vestiaire. Non seulement l'arrivée de ce nouveau pilote lui fait plaisir mais pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, il en avait marre d'être le seul garçon parmi les conducteurs d'Eva. Deuxièmement, il pourra se confier un peu, discuter entre « hommes » et même rigoler. Troisièmement et c'est ce qui étonne le plus Shinji, il pourra peut-être s'en faire un ami. Tout en ayant cette pensée rassurante en tête, le pilote de l'Eva-01 marche dans le couloir afin de se rendre dans la partie de la structure dans laquelle se trouve les humains de synthèse.

Pendant ce temps, dans le vestiaire des garçons, Kaworu enfonce procède à l'évacuation de l'air se trouvant coincé dans sa plugsuit, comme la consigne d'habillage le recommande. Il ferme la porte de son casier et se tourne sur sa droite, bien décidé à rejoindre son camarade lorsque le garçon s'arrête. Face à lui se tient un troisième pilote, arborant une tenue écarlate.

« Asuka ?

- Je crois que nous devons discuter tous les deux.

- Navré mais je ne tiens pas à être en retard pour l'entraînement. D'ailleurs, je te propose de reporter cette conversation.

- Surtout pas. »

Fait la métisse en frappant l'un des casiers vides de son poing droit. Visiblement, la jeune femme est énervée, ce qui ne perturbe pas du tout Kaworu. En ce moment, le garçon songe davantage à Shinji et sourit à l'idée de le retrouver. Bien sûr, l'expression qui vient de s'afficher sur ses lèvres n'enchantent guère l'adolescente.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ? »

Se foutant complètement de ce qu'elle veut, Kaworu commence à marcher et passe juste à côté d'Asuka. Cette dernière fait volte-face et se saisit de l'un de ses poignets.

« Désolé mais tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin de te parler. »

Cette fois, Kaworu décide de lui répondre mais sur un ton froid.

« Cela fait plusieurs minutes que j'attends de connaître le sujet de la discussion mais visiblement, rien ne sort de ta bouche. A part me faire perdre du temps, il y a autre chose dont tu es capable ? »

Excédée, Asuka s'autorise à gifler le jeune homme. En réponse à cet acte, Kaworu lui en fait autant mais en y mettant toutes ses forces. La pilote de l'Eva-02 heurte violemment les casiers qui se trouvaient à coté d'elle et s'écroule sur ses jambes. Le visage baisé, la réalité vient enfin de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Je ne t'intéresse pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment veux-tu qu'une garce comme toi puisse éveiller le moindre intérêt en moins ? Cela marche peut-être avec Shinji mais pour ma part, il en est rien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de te l'expliquer. A croire que tu es aussi une idiote en plus d'être incapable de te compter normalement.

- Sache que tu n'es pas normal non plus.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Généralement, tous les garçons s'arrêtent et m'admirent le temps de quelques secondes lorsque je croise leur passage. Avec toi, rien.

- Et c'est à cause de ça que tu es venue me voir dans ce vestiaire ? Tu es vraiment qu'une sale gamine. Dans un sens, lorsqu'on est la fille d'une suicidée, tout s'explique. »

Cette remarque blessante meurtrie le cœur d'Asuka qui songe alors à sa mère.

« Je vais retrouver Shinji et ne viens plus m'embêter comme tu viens de le faire, d'accord ? »

Aucune réponse de la fille porteuse de la tenue rouge, trop occupée à empêcher les larmes qui bordent ses yeux de couler sur ses joues.

« D'ACCORD ?

- Oui. » Finit-elle par répondre, des trémolos dans la voix.

Satisfait de cette réponse, Kaworu l'abandonne et quitte le vestiaire. De son côté, Asuka reste seule un moment, cherchant toujours à dissimuler cette blessure que le nouveau pilote s'est permit d'ouvrir avec sa remarque. A ce moment, Rei arrive, arborant sa magnifique tenue de propriétaire d'Eva.

« Dépêche-toi Asuka, tu vas finir par être en retard.

- J'arrive. »

L'autiste l'abandonne et part retrouver Kaworu et Shinji afin de commencer leur entraînement. D'ailleurs, le fils Gendo est déjà arrivé devant Misato qui attend les trois autres pilotes.

« Dis-moi Shinji.

- Oui ?

- Tes amis ont fini ?

- Kaworu ne devrait plus tarder à nous rejoindre mais concernant les filles, je ne sais pas.

- Je vois. Je peux me permettre de te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu l'aimes bien ce nouveau pilote, je me trompe ? »

Shinji ne donne pas de réponse. Il se contente juste de baisser la tête et de rougir, ce qui veut tout dire pour celle qui l'héberge.


	5. Chapter 5

Sa veste.

Vingt-deux heures. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps sur Tokyo-3 et Shinji se retrouve une nouvelle fois seul dans l'appartement de Misato. Celle-ci est toujours à son travail et Asuka passe la soirée chez une copine de classe : la fameuse déléguée. L'adolescent est assit face à la petite table de la cuisine et mange actuellement une soupe instantanée. Tandis qu'il se restaure, le garçon promène son regard dans toute la pièce et constate que des poubelles fermées sont entassées dans un coin.

Il se souvient aussi que ce soir, c'était au tour de Misato de les mettre dehors suite à la programmation de ce maudit planning des corvées.

« Et ce soir, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de le faire. »

Dit-il avant de reprendre la suite de son repas. Soudain, son téléphone portable qui repose prêt de son bol se met à sonner. Le jeune homme regarde sur l'écran cellulaire et y voit le prénom de Kaworu s'afficher. Rapidement, Shinji laisse tomber ses baguettes dans sa soupe et s'empare du combiné pour décrocher. Lorsque s'est fait, celui dont les cheveux sont bruns pose l'écouteur sur l'une de ses oreilles et attend qu'on se manifeste au bout du fil.

« Bonsoir Shinji.

- Bonsoir Kaworu.

- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, je suis juste en train de manger.

- Aïe, Misato risque de ne pas aimer que tu parles au téléphone alors que tu es en train de dîner.

- Elle n'est pas là.

- Ha bon ? Le boulot j'imagine ?

- Oui. »

Comme d'habitude, Shinji ne se montre guère bavard, se contentant juste de dire le principal. Soudain, Kaworu aborde la raison de son coup de fils.

« Voilà, je m'ennuie un peu ce soir et j'aurais aimé te voir.

- Quoi ? Enfin, je veux dire maintenant ?

- Oui. A moins que tu ne le veuilles pas ?

- Si, bien sûr que si.

- Dans ce cas, je passe dans une dizaine de minutes. A tout de suite. »

Et c'est sur ces mots que Kaworu met un terme à cette conversation téléphonique. Shinji pose son téléphone sur la table et songe aux paroles de son ami. Celui-ci passera dans dix minutes.

« MINCE ! »

Et voilà que Shinji accélère la cadence de ses mouvements. Il attrape ses baguettes, porte le bol de soupes jusqu'à sa bouche et se presse de manger les dernières nouilles afin de terminer son repas au plus vite. Un moment, il est obligé de reposer l'ensemble sur la surface boisée et se frapper le torse avec l'un de ses poings pour facilité le passage de la nourriture dans son œsophage. Lorsque le bouchon disparait, l'adolescent se sent comme soulagé. Cela lui apprendra à se montrer trop rapide pour achever son dîner. Avec un rythme un peu plus lent, le garçon poursuit son repas et le termine sans le moindre incident supplémentaire. Il regarde la pendule de la pièce, plus que cinq minutes.

Oubliant le bol et les baguettes, Shinji se lève de sa chaise et disparaît très vite de la cuisine pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la salle de bains. Une fois face au lavabo, le garçon fait couler de l'eau, attrape son gobelet qu'il glisse sous le jet et attend que celui-ci se remplisse. Pendant ce temps …

Kaworu marche sur le palier qui mène à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Misato. Fidèle à lui-même, l'adolescent porte encore sa tenue d'écolier mais à prit soin d'ouvrir quelques boutons de sa chemise. Visiblement, il a une idée derrière la tête et inévitablement, Shinji ne se doute de rien. A plusieurs mètres en bas, une petite voiture arrive sur le parking et s'immobilise entre deux bandes blanches. La portière du côté conducteur s'ouvre et une jolie paire de jambes en sort aussitôt. La personne qui vient tout juste d'arriver dans le secteur n'est autre que la ravissante Misato qui vient enfin de terminer sa journée de travail.

Fatiguée, la militaire ferme la porte de sa voiture et appuie sur le bouton central de sa clef afin de verrouiller la fermeture de son petit bolide. Juste après, elle place son petit sac à main dans sa main droite mais voilà qu'un détail ne peut passer inaperçu. En effet, sa magnifique veste qu'elle porte tous les jours est trouée et présente plusieurs tâches d'huiles.

« Je déteste les entraînements sur le terrain. »

Visiblement, tout porte à croire que le travail ce soir était particulièrement difficile mais Misato n'y attache pas d'importance. Voilà qu'elle s'apprête à s'éloigner de son véhicule lorsqu'elle remarque la présence de Kaworu sur le palier.

« Que vient-il faire ici à cette heure ? »

Intriguée, Misato préfère attendre ici tout en guettant l'individu. Celui-ci arrive devant la porte d'entrée de son appartement et pose son index droit sur le bouton de la sonnette. Le carillon retentit dans la résidence et quelques secondes plus tard, Shinji ouvre la porte. Là, Kaworu ne s'attendait pas à un tel spectacle. En effet, le garçon qui se tient devant lui est torse nu et ne semble pas du tout gêné de se présenter ainsi.

« Bonsoir Shinji.

- Bonsoir Kaworu.

- C'est normal qu'aucune chemise ne repose sur ton dos ?

- Pas vraiment. En fait, j'ai renversé mon gobelet dessus lorsque je me brossais les dents et du coup, je l'ai mise à sécher.

- Et c'est à ce moment que tu as entendu la sonnette et que tu as oublié ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

- Oui mais si tu veux, tu peux m'attendre le temps que j'aille en chercher une autre ?

- Non, cela ne me dérange pas de te voir ainsi, au contraire.

- Au contraire ? »

Kaworu ne se donne même pas la peine de répondre à Shinji, préférant lui sourire. Le protégé de Misato ne cherche pas à insister et s'écarte du passage pour permettre à son ami d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Bien sûr, cette intrusion dans son propre chez soi n'échappe pas à la militaire qui a tout vu.

« Il ne manque pas d'air ce petit Shinji. Depuis quand a-t-il le courage de demander à l'un de ses amis de passer à l'appartement pendant mon absence ? Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. »

Misato quitte enfin sa voiture pour s'approcher de l'escalier qui mène aux paliers supérieurs que comprend le petit lotissement. Tandis qu'elle grimpe les marches les unes après les autres, Shinji est seul avec Kaworu dans l'hall d'entrée. Les deux garçons s'observent et ne disent rien, se sentant en sécurité dans ce calme absolu. Pour sa part, Kaworu est aux anges malgré le fait que son ami soit à moitié nu devant lui. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il parvient à se maîtriser mais comment résister davantage lorsque le garçon qui se trouve devant soi est aussi magnifique que celui-ci ?

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Lui propose gentiment Shinji.

N'y pouvant plus, Kaworu s'approche de son camarade et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Shinji voudrait bien le repousser mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il trouve ce contact plutôt agréable. Souhaitant en profiter pleinement, le fils Hikari ferme ses paupières et se laisse totalement faire. Hélas, c'est à ce moment que Misato choisit d'être de retour chez elle. Lorsque la femme ouvre la porte, ses yeux se posent sur le petit couple qui s'embrasse toujours. Nullement choquée, la militaire reste sur le palier et ferme silencieusement la porte, préférant attendre que Kaworu soit parti pour retourner chez elle.

« Tiens, cela me fait penser que Ritsuko m'a proposé de faire le tour des bars ce soir. J'espère qu'elle est toujours partante. »

Et c'est avec cette idée dans la tête que la femme s'éloigne de la porte d'entrée afin de laisser les deux amoureux tranquille.


	6. Chapter 6

Cours de cuisine

Début de l'après-midi des cours. Shinji, Asuka, Rei et Kaworu sont en classe, se tenant debout devant des tables de travail. Aujourd'hui, les quatre adolescents et leurs camarades ont cours de cuisine, comme tous les vendredi après-midi pendant deux heures. Tandis que le professeur, une femme aux cheveux noirs attachés à l'arrière de sa tête sous forme de chignon se tient devant le tableau, Rei ne peut s'empêcher d'observer le garçon aux yeux rouges. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme partage cette particularité physique avec ce jeune homme. Se sentant observé, Kaworu tourne son visage afin que son regard croise celui de la fille aux cheveux clairs. Là, les deux individus se fixent sans prononcer le moindre mot, sachant très bien que tôt ou tard, ils devraient avoir une discussion. Pendant ce temps, le professeur poursuit ses explications.

« Bon, vous avez tous compris ? »

Un « oui » général se fait entendre par la majorité des élèves.

« Dans ce cas, vous pouvez commencer l'exercice. »

Shinji, Rei et Kaworu ne perdent pas une seule seconde, se montrant des enfants obéissants comme à leur habitude. Par contre, Asuka ne peut s'empêcher de discuter avec la déléguée de classe de choses vraiment futile comme la dernière robe qui vient tout juste de sortir, concernant une certaine collection d'un styliste à la mode en ce moment.

Pour l'exercice, celui-ci est très simple. Les adolescents doivent éplucher et couper un oignon afin de le faire suer dans une poêle. Celle-ci vient tout juste d'être posée sur une plaque chauffante qui n'a toujours pas été activé, comme l'indique la consigne. Kaworu attrape un bulbe et s'empare d'un couteau mis à sa disposition lorsqu'il se rend compte que la lame de ce dernier présente quelques tâches de rouilles. De suite, l'adolescent fait une demande à Rei pour ne pas déranger le professeur avec ce détail.

« Rei ?

- Que veux-tu Kaworu ?

- Serait-il possible que tu me prêtes ton couteau s'il te plait ?

- Désolé mais j'en ai besoin. »

Répond-elle avant de s'emparer de l'arme en question afin de débuter l'épluchage de son oignon. Observant ses autres camarades de classe, le jeune homme s'aperçoit qu'il prendra un certain retard s'il ne parvient pas à emprunter le couteau d'une personne. Ne voulant être pénalisé, Kaworu prend son courage à deux mains et s'éloigne de sa place pour se diriger vers son professeur. Cette dernière étant assise derrière son bureau, elle se montre plutôt surprise de voir Kaworu face à elle.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Interroge-t-elle.

L'ami de Shinji lève alors son couteau qu'il tient dans une main et présente la lame à sa maîtresse. Bien sûr, il pointe bien les tâches de rouilles pour motiver la raison de son approche.

« Vous n'allez pas me dire que je vais devoir faire de la cuisine alors que les règles d'hygiènes ne sont pas respectées, si ?

- Bien sûr que non et je ne comprends pas comment ce couteau a pu arriver jusqu'ici d'ailleurs. »

Toutefois, elle ne peut se permettre de laisser les autres élèves sans surveillance, surtout avec ce cours qui peut se montrer dangereux à chaque instant si des précautions ne sont pas prises. Comment faire ? Le professeur se lève de sa chaise et s'adresse alors à la déléguée qui continue de discuter avec Asuka.

« Mademoiselle la Déléguée. »

S'entendant appelée, cette dernière se dresse comme un piquet, cessant tout échange avec la pilote de l'Eva.

« Oui madame ?

- Rends-toi à la salle des professeurs pour leur demander un couteau neuf et propre pour mon cours de cuisine s'il te plait.

- Bien madame. »

De suite, la fille à la tête de la classe s'éloigne à son tour de sa table de travail, longe la rangée des autres supports d'activités et quitte la grande pièce pour exécuter l'ordre qu'elle vient de recevoir. Se retrouvant seule, Asuka n'a guère le choix de se mettre à la cuisine, ce qui l'a dérange fortement.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi on me demande de faire la cuisine alors que je passe mon temps à sauver le monde.

- Parce que tu es une élève avant tout Asuka, voilà pourquoi, lui rétorque Shinji, le regard plongé dans son exercice.

- De quoi je me mêle monsieur parfait ?

- Shinji Ikari a parfaitement raison, enchaîne Rei. Et puis je te signale que nous aussi nous sauvons le monde et pourtant, on ne se plaint pas. Il faut croire que notre statut pourrait servir d'échappatoire à certains d'entre nous. »

Est-ce l'imagination d'Asuka qui lui joue des tours ou elle a bien entendu ces mots venir de la bouche du pilote de l'Eva-00 ? La conductrice à la tenue écarlate s'apprête à rétorquer lorsque Rei poursuit.

« Dis-moi Asuka ? »

Déconcertée, la métisse se calme, se demandant de quel sujet va encore être abordé grâce à l'autiste. Visiblement, cette dernière n'en peu plus des réactions excessives de la part de sa collègue et aujourd'hui, la fille aux cheveux clairs compte bien lui faire comprendre.

« Si vraiment tu n'aimes pas venir en classe, rien ne t'empêche de sécher les cours et de te consacrer à des choses plus puéril comme courir les magasins. »

Cette fois, la pilote venant d'Allemagne est animée par la colère et tente de se retenir pour ne pas mettre une gifle à celle qui se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle. De l'autre côté des tables de travaux, face à Asuka, Shinji. Celui-ci a cessé l'exercice pour observer les deux jeunes femmes et lui qui est d'habitude si passif, il se range du côté de Rei avec une bien curieuse facilité.

« Rei a raison.

- Quoi ? »

Asuka tourne son visage pour regarder le fils Ikari et se met à rougir, blessée parce que celui-ci ne prend pas sa défense.

« A part crier du matin au soir dans le seul but qu'on te remarque, il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu ne saches faire qui soit davantage naturel. Tu es fatigante.

- Quoi ? Je me dois de vous préciser que c'est grâce à moi que les anges ne peuvent pas détruire cette planète sur laquelle nous vivons. J'estime que j'ai le droit à quelques écarts de conduite dans mon quotidien.

- Depuis quand as-tu du sang bleu dans tes veines ? La questionne Rei.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'être noble ou pas.

- Vraiment ? »

Dit Kaworu, venant retrouver ses camarades sous la demande de l'institutrice. Toujours en attente d'un nouveau couteau, le garçon se fait un plaisir de rejoindre ses amis.

« De quoi je me mêle toi ? Lâche furieusement Asuka.

- Je suis un pilote tout comme toi et je pense que j'ai le droit à mon avis sur la question. Depuis que je suis arrivé, je n'arrête pas de t'entendre hurler, ce qui est vraiment pénible. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je n'arrive pas à t'apprécier à ta juste valeur mais bon, comment se faire une amie chez une personne aussi superficielle que toi ? »

Cette remarque blesse Asuka au plus profond d'elle-même. Si elle le pouvait, elle quitterait cette salle aussi vite que possible mais ce comportement intriguerait son professeur qui pourrait se poser des tas de questions à son sujet. Si l'institutrice cherche à savoir ce qui motivé ce départ, Kaworu, Shinji et Rei n'hésiteraient pas à résumer la situation concernant cette attitude si désagréable qu'elle adopte chaque jour. Silencieusement, Asuka se fait plus discrète et commence son exercice de cuisine. C'est alors que Shinji pose cette question à ses deux amis.

« Je me demande pourquoi mon père a fait venir cette fille alors qu'on vivait très bien sans elle. De plus, nous avons sauvé ce monde à de nombreuses reprises avant son arrivée.

- Il est vrai que je me pose la question concernant ce choix venant de la part de monsieur Ikari. »

C'est bien la première fois que Rei met en doute les compétences du père de Shinji.

« Peut-être veut-il que nos sentiments les plus mauvais fassent surface pour qu'on puisse les maîtriser et les ressortir lorsque nous sommes sur le terrain ? Poursuit-elle.

- Je ne saurais quoi répondre puisque je suis arrivé parmi vous depuis quelques jours. Toutefois, si elle continue ainsi, ce n'est pas sur les anges qu'on risque de se défouler à l'avenir.

- Non mais elle n'est pas très intelligente pour le deviner elle-même. » Conclut Rei.

Shinji, Kaworu et Rei discutent d'Asuka comme si elle était absente, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Soudain, les portes d'entrée de la classe s'ouvrent sur la déléguée qui tient un nouveau couteau dans sa main droite. Elle entre rapidement dans la salle, ferme l'issue après son passage et marche aussitôt dans la direction de Kaworu. Une fois à ses côtés, elle lui tend le précieux ustensile au bon déroulement de l'exercice. Bien sûr, l'institutrice n'oublie pas de la remercier au passage.


	7. Chapter 7

Rendez-vous dans une chambre.

C'est un après-midi lors d'un nouveau week-end qui commence sur le Japon. Le temps est radieux et les premières notes de fraîcheurs annonçant l'automne se font déjà sentir. C'est ainsi que la porte de la chambre de Shinji s'ouvre sur celui-ci, portant un plateau soutenant deux gobelets de café. Tranquillement, l'adolescent s'avance dans la pièce et pose l'ensemble sur le sol, devant Kaworu qu'il a invité. Ce dernier est assit en tailleur et attend tranquillement que son ami vienne le rejoindre puisqu'il est déjà parti pour fermer la porte de sa chambre. Même si c'est le week-end, les deux garçons portent leur tenue d'écolier, ce qui est assez surprenant. C'est à croire s'ils ne se sentent pas mieux dans ce genre de vêtements plutôt que dans un look beaucoup plus décontracté.

Paisiblement, Shinji revient auprès de l'adolescent aux yeux rouges et se pose à son tour sur la moquette, en adoptant la même posture que son ami.

« Merci beaucoup pour le café, dit-il.

- De rien. » Répond le fils Ikari.

Kaworu promène son regard dans l'ensemble de la pièce et se rend compte que son décor est tout simple. Un tableau est accroché sur le mur lui faisant face, présentant un cerisier en fleurs tandis que juste en-dessous se trouve un buffet en bois. Le futon repose sous la fenêtre qui grandement ouverte afin de facilité l'aération de la pièce alors qu'un baladeur traîne sur les couvertures. Dans un coin de la chambre, un bureau métallique de couleur gris et à ses pieds repose un cartable fermé. Après avoir prit connaissance du milieu dans lequel vit Shinji, le garçon aux cheveux clairs n'hésite pas à faire une remarque à son hôte.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup de choses pour te divertir.

- Je sais mais cela me suffit amplement. De plus, je ne suis pas chez moi ici même si Misato se plait à me le redire sans cesse.

- Je vois. Par contre, tu fais quoi de tes journées pour t'occuper ?

- La plupart du temps, je reste dehors car je m'y sens bien. »

Shinji attrape son gobelet et retire l'opercule qui le maintenait fermé. Pour ne pas tâcher la moquette à cause d'une éventuelle goutte de café, l'adolescent à la chevelure noire pose la fermeture sur le plateau.

« Et la vie dans cet appartement n'est pas trop dur avec Asuka ?

- Si mais je suis bien obligé de m'y faire et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. »

Termine Shinji en devenant soudainement triste. Voyant cela, Kaworu change nécessaire de changer de sujet de conversation et s'accorde quelques secondes de réflexions.

« Et les cours, cela se passe bien ? Finit-il par lui demander.

- Oui. J'ai reçu mon bulletin trimestriel et Misato a été très contente pour moi. Je fais des efforts et ils sont récompensés. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu droit à une petite surprise en retour.

- Ha bon ? »

Shinji hoche positivement de la tête avant de continuer.

« Pour que je passe une belle soirée sans Asuka, Misato m'a offert un restaurant et il est vrai que ce moment était fort agréable.

- C'est une gentille attention de sa part.

- Oui. Elle se rend bien compte que je ne suis pas à mon aise ici depuis qu'Asuka est arrivée mais hélas, je n'ai nulle part où me rendre sauf à mon ancien foyer.

- Et tu étais heureux là-bas ?

- Pas vraiment. Par ailleurs, je commence à croire que je ne serais jamais heureux quelque part de toute façon. »

Et cette pensée attriste davantage le pauvre garçon qui se rend compte à quel point sa situation est inconfortable. Kaworu le réalise également à son tour et aimerait faire quelque chose pour celui qui se tient pas très loin de lui mais quoi donc ? C'est là qu'il décide de s'aventure sur une certaine pense, en espérant ne pas froisser ce joli garçon qui ne le laisse nullement indifférent.

« Et tu as une personne autour de toi pour partager tout ça, je veux dire, une petite amie ou un petit copain ?

- Non ! »

Shinji regarde alors Kaworu tandis que ses joues deviennent rouges rapidement. Il fixe son ami droit dans les yeux alors que son mal-être ne semble pas vouloir le quitter.

« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Parce que je pense qu'il serait plus facile pour toi de te sentir soutenu en vivant une relation sentimentale par la même occasion.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis même convaincu. »

Et voilà que Kaworu s'empare de son gobelet à son tour et retire lui aussi l'opercule pour la faire rejoindre celle de Shinji qui repose toujours sur le plateau. Par contre, il ne se prive pas pour avaler quelques gorgées. A cet instant, le protégé de Misato baisse le visage et ose questionner son camarade tout en restant gêné.

« Et toi, tu as quelqu'un ? »

Cette demande étonne Kaworu qui ressent le besoin d'éloigner son gobelet de ses lèvres pour lui répondre.

« Tu veux dire, si j'ai un petit ami ?

- Oui, enfin non, s'exprime-t-il en relevant son visage. Bref, je suis sûr que tu m'as compris ? » Termine Shinji qui rougit une nouvelle fois sous les yeux amusés du nouveau pilote.

Tranquillement, Kaworu pose son gobelet sur le plateau et prend une profonde inspiration pour satisfaire la curiosité de son hôte.

« Non, je n'ai pas de petit copain, lâche-t-il.

- Une petite amie alors ?

- Non car les filles ne m'intéressent pas.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui. Cela te choque ?

- Non. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les garçons, c'est tout. »

Craignant d'avoir crée un climat de gêne chez Kaworu, Shinji se réfugie dans le silence tout en baissant la tête, attendant que les minutes passent. Remarquant son état, le garçon aux cheveux gris vient à son secours.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter Shinji, je te rassure qu'il n'y a aucun malaise.

- Je le sais mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- C'est ce que je vois mais bon, je trouve ça mignon.

- Quoi ? »

Shinji relève son visage et son regard croise celui de son camarade. Celui-ci poursuit.

« La plupart du temps, lorsque j'avoue mes préférences amoureuses à d'autres garçons, ces derniers s'inquiètent rapidement, de peur que je leur saute dessus. Toi, tu te tracasses juste de ne pas m'avoir mis mal à l'aise et c'est ça que je trouve adorable. »

Le résident de la chambre ne prononce aucun mot car son intuition lui dit de ne pas interrompre Kaworu. S'il ne doit pas le couper, c'est peut-être parce que le pilote de l'Eva à la combinaison sombre n'a pas fini de parler.

« Le pire est que si je trouve ta façon d'être et tes réactions craquantes, c'est aussi parce que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. En réalité, je me retiens pour ne pas t'embrasser. »

A cet instant, Shinji a une nouvelle réaction qui n'est pas celle d'un garçon recevant ce genre de déclaration de la part d'un autre adolescent.

« Tu me trouves si mignon que ça ?

- Oui, cela t'étonne ? »

Tout en gardant ses lèvres scellées, le fils Ikari acquiesce. Cependant, des tas de pensées se bousculent dans sa tête car après tout, comme il n'a personne dans sa vie sentimentale et un essai ne pourrait pas le tuer, bien au contraire. Contre toute attente, Shinji va faire preuve d'un certain courage mais il ne peut s'empêcher de fermer ses mains pour mieux serrer les poings. C'est à croire qu'il puisse une certaine énergie dans ce genre de gestes. Bien sûr, même si l'adolescent s'apprête à prononcer des mots qui vont grandement étonner son ami, il ressent le besoin de baisser sa tête pour dissimuler son embarras.

« Je veux bien essayer avec toi.

- Quoi ? » L'interroge Kaworu, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Une boule dans la gorge, Shinji continue de se montrer vraiment courageux.

« Je viens de te dire que j'accepte d'être ton petit ami. »

Suite à cette révélation, la bouche du garçon aux cheveux clairs s'ouvre sans libérer un seul mot. Son rêve est enfin sur le point de se réaliser mais il reste tout de même surprit par cette déclaration. A la base, Shinji n'est pas très connu pour son courage mais par son esprit plutôt lâche. Se pourrait-il que ce jeune homme souhaite aborder une nouvelle vie avec le meilleur allié ? Possible. C'est ce que va tenter de découvrir Kaworu avec une attitude plutôt aguicheuse.

Le voilà qu'il quitte sa position assise pour se mettre à quatre pattes. Etant maître de la situation, il s'approche de Shinji qui a toujours son visage baissé et ne doit probablement se douter de rien.

« Shinji. » fait doucement Kaworu.

Son petit ami lève enfin son beau visage et se rend compte enfin que son compagnon se tient juste devant lui, à quatre pattes. Ne sachant quoi dire, Shinji préfère que les choses se fassent d'elles-mêmes, sans opposer la moindre résistance. Comportement général qui le caractérise dans sa vie de tous les jours, dans un sens. C'est alors que Kaworu poursuit sa progression à quatre pattes. Voyant que ce dernier avance vers lui, Shinji commence à se pencher en arrière. Sans le vouloir, il est en train de faire le jeu de l'adolescent aux yeux rouges, ce qui ne dérange nullement ce dernier.

Au lieu de s'arrêter, Kaworu continue de progresser et voilà que Shinji tombe sur le sol, voyant son ami se positionner au-dessus de lui. Se demandant ce qui va lui arriver, le fils Ikari préfère ne rien tenter et se laisser faire. Tendrement, le jeune homme à la chevelure claire lui adresse ces quelques mots.

« Donc, tu es vraiment mon petit ami ?

- Oui, je suis à toi.

- Dans ce cas, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je t'embrasse ?

- Non. »

Et voilà que Kaworu se baisser afin que ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur celles de Shinji. Celui-ci garde ses yeux grands ouverts puisque ce genre de contact est une première pour lui, surtout avec un garçon. Lorsque son petit ami se retire, le protégé de la militaire exprime ces quelques phrases.

« Je pense avoir trouvé une nouvelle façon de m'occuper lorsque Misato sera absente dans les jours qui vont venir. Bien sûr, tu devras me donner un coup de mains.

- Très bien mais de quelle façon vas-tu te passer le temps ?

- En te laissant m'embrassant autant de fois que tu le voudras.

- Tu as aimé ? »

Shinji rougit encore mais cette fois, il est plutôt fier de ce qu'il s'apprête à dire.

« Oui et j'ai hâte de recommencer. »


	8. Chapter 8

Sur la route.

Première partie.

Quatorze heures. La journée a déjà bien commencé et le soleil a quitté le zénith depuis deux bonnes séries de soixante minutes chacune. Dans le centre-ville de Tokyo-3, Rei marche au centre d'une route alors que la circulation automobile va bon train. Au fur et à mesure que ses pas s'enchaînent, la jeune femme essuie des coups de klaxons, de freins et des insultes au passage. Il est vrai que son comportement suicidaire peut provoquer de nombreuses interrogations dans la tête des gens.

Sur le trottoir se trouvant à sa droite, Misato est là et suit son évolution tout en discutant avec elle. Si la militaire marche sur le bord de la route, c'est que les agissements de Rei sont arrivées jusqu'aux oreilles du Commandant Ikari. De crainte pour sa petite protégée, il n'a pas perdu une seule minute pour demander à Misato de la ramener à la raison. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui explique sa présence dans le quartier depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Même si cette dernière se trouve à proximité de Rei, celle-ci n'a pas pour autant arrêter sa marche des plus curieuses.

« Rei, peux-tu enfin me dire ce qui te prend ?

- Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre.

- Il ?

- Oui. »

Visiblement, Rei n'est plus elle-même et semble être victime d'une certaine manipulation qui dépasse Misato. Du coup, elle n'hésite pas à se montrer curieuse pour tenter de découvrir qui se cache derrière tout ça.

« Et tu peux m'en dire plus sur cet homme ?

- Désolé mais il m'a ordonné de ne rien dire.

- Ordonne ? Depuis quand obéis-tu aux ordres d'une autre personne ?

- Depuis quelques jours.

- Quoi ? »

La militaire n'en croit pas un seul mot de ce que vient de lui dire l'adolescente aux yeux rouges. Si cette dernière reçoit les ordres d'un individu extérieur à la Nerv, comment se fait-il que les nombreux tests de synchronisations avec son Eva n'a rien montré ? Bizarrement, elle aurait pu être perturbée mais tout porte à croire que ce n'est pas le cas.

« Allez Rei, viens par ici s'il te plait car tu vas finir par te faire renverser.

- Ce n'est pas grave, une autre Rei prendra ma place s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose.

- Une autre Rei ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus, demandez à votre supérieur, le commandant Ikari.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. »

A ce moment, Asuka arrive dans le secteur et se presse de rejoindre Misato qui s'arrête alors de marcher. Cependant, tout en discutant avec la seconde pilote d'Eva, la femme ne perd pas Rei des yeux.

« Alors, du nouveau avec Kaworu ?

- Non. Il est toujours dans le même état que Rei.

- Voilà qui est étrange. Visiblement, ils sont sous l'emprise d'un homme extérieur à la Nerv et cela m'inquiète beaucoup.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'ils cherchaient à attirer l'attention sur eux.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Asuka. Tu dois bien reconnaître qu'ils se conduisent d'une façon vraiment étrange aujourd'hui.

- Ils sont étranges tous les jours, si vous voulez mon avis. Je serais vous, j'arrêterai de perdre mon temps à vouloir les ramener à la raison.

- Désolée Asuka mais je ne suis pas aussi inhumaine que toi.

- Très bien. Si vous voulez perdre votre temps, moi j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Excusez-moi ! »

Et Asuka s'éloigne de Misato afin de retourner à sa petite vie habituelle, tout en délaissant Rei à son triste sort. A des centaines de mètres de là, c'est Kaworu qui se promène au centre de la rue commerciale. Lui aussi semble être dans un état hypnotique et c'est Ritsuko qui tente de le ramener à la raison. Néanmoins, contrairement à sa collègue militaire, elle n'a pas peur de le suivre en marchant à ses côtés. Bien sûr, se faisant du souci pour son ami, Shinji est avec eux.

« Allez Kaworu, j'estime que la plaisanterie a assez duré. »

Tout en se montrant ferme, la blonde s'empare de l'un des poignets de l'ami du fils Ikari en espérant que cela l'arrêtera dans sa marche. Au contraire, Kaworu continue et use d'une force incroyable pour libérer son bras. Une fois libre, il peut poursuivre son chemin sans se soucier des deux personnes qui tentent de le ramener à la raison.

« Incroyable. »

Dit Ritsuko en s'arrêtant et en regardant la dernière recrue parmi les pilotes d'Eva. Shinji vient la rejoindre et lui propose une solution.

« Vous voulez que je tente quelque chose ? Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, Kaworu est très proche de moi et peut-être suis-je la solution ?

- J'en doute mais je te donne carte blanche pour le convaincre que ces agissements ne lui ressemble pas.

- Entendu. »

Shinji quitte la maîtresse de son père pour rejoindre son ami.

« Kaworu, tu m'entends ?

- Oui je t'entends Shinji. »

Kaworu n'en rajoute pas plus, ce qui est vraiment étonnant de sa part. D'ailleurs, il continue de marcher tout en regardant droit devant lui, sans prêter la moindre attention supplémentaire à son jeune collègue.

« Si je te demande d'arrêter de marcher, tu le ferais ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une personne travaillant pour la Nerv.

- Même si je pilote un Eva, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'accepte leurs agissements et tu le sais très bien. »

A la fin de cette phrase, Kaworu s'arrête de marcher et tourne son visage vers Shinji. Face à ce comportement, Ritsuko qui se tient toujours à distance derrière les deux garçons se sent soulagée.

« Il a réussi. Shinji est vraiment un garçon incroyable. »

Hélas, elle ne se doute pas du drame qui va se jouer dans les minutes qui vont suivre. Regardant le garçon aux cheveux noirs droit dans les yeux, Kaworu lui pose une nouvelle question.

« Pourquoi acceptes-tu de piloter un Eva ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Sur la route.

Deuxième partie.

« Pour faire plaisir à mon père. Lui répond le rejeton Ikari.

- Donc, tu ne le fais pas pour toi ? » Poursuit son ami.

En guise de réponse, Shinji se contente juste de baisser la tête. Faisant apparaître un joli sourire sur ses lèvres, Kaworu commence à nourrir une nouvelle idée dans son esprit mais est-ce bien lui qui en est à l'origine ? N'est-ce pas un espoir que nourrit celui qui l'a mis dans cet état pour mieux le contrôler.

« Viens avec moi Shinji.

- Quoi ? »

Suite à cette demande, le garçon aux cheveux noirs lève sa tête et regarde son partenaire droit dans les yeux. S'interrogeant, Shinji ne sait quoi faire mais surtout, ne quoi répondre. Voulant à tout prix savoir de quelle façon il doit agir, l'adolescent tourne son visage en direction de Ritsuko qui n'a pas bougé.

« Shinji, que se passe-t-il ? » Lui demande-t-elle.

Au lieu de lui répondre directement, le pilote de l'Eva-01 se contente de s'en désintéressé pour se concentrer sur son ami. A cet instant, il répond enfin à cette interrogation posée il y a de cela plusieurs secondes.

« D'accord. Je veux bien venir avec toi même si j'ignore l'endroit où tu souhaites m'emmener.

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas Shinji. Jamais je ne te ferais du mal et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Si tu le dis mais sincèrement, si tu voulais me préserver d'une quelconque menace, comment se fait-il que tu sois prêt à me conduire à un homme dont tu ne sais rien ? Va savoir, si cela se trouve, je suis sa cible et une fois que je serais entre ses mains, il me fera du mal.

- Non, je ne pense pas, se contente de dire Kaworu.

- Désolé mais je ne peux m'empêcher de songer le contraire. Si vraiment tu m'aimes, protège-moi au lieu de m'exposer à un danger potentiel. De plus, j'ai un statut du choix aux yeux de celui ou celle qui t'a plongé dans cet état.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis le fils du Commandant Ikari et donc, il pourrait faire pression en m'utilisant comme otage par exemple.

- Tu crois ? »

Shinji hoche positivement de la tête et attend une décision de la part de l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs qui se trouve en face de lui.

« Il est vrai que si je te mets en danger et que de graves conséquences devaient en découler sur ta personne, jamais je ne m'en remettrai. »

Visiblement, les sentiments que ressent Kaworu à l'égard de son partenaire de combat semblent plus forts que l'état dans lequel il est plongé par cet individu dont ils ne savent rien. Rapidement, une douleur se libère dans l'esprit de l'ange et celui-ci place ses mains sur chaque côté de sa tête. Ensuite, un cri de souffrance s'échappe de sa part, ce qui inquiète grandement Shinji.

« Kaworu !

- Shinji ! Ecartes-toi ! »

Le garçon regarde une nouvelle fois du côté de Ritsuko et remarque que cette dernière tient un pistolet dans l'une de ses mains.

« Ritsuko ? Vous n'allez pas le tuer ?

- Bien sûr que non mais écartes-toi s'il te plait. »

L'enfant juge prudent de se montrer obéissant et recule de plusieurs pas. Lorsque Kaworu est bien isolé, la femme aux cheveux clairs tire et voilà qu'une fléchette tranquillisante se loge dans le cou du pilote.

« Aïe ! » Fait-il.

Ensuite, tout s'embrume dans son esprit et quelques secondes plus tard, le voilà en train de poser ses genoux sur le sol. Fidèle à lui-même, Shinji se précipite à son secours et place ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kaworu, tout ira bien.

- Ne me laisse pas s'il te plait.

- Aucun risque. »

Et c'est dans les bras de Shinji que le garçon aux yeux rouges plonge dans un profond sommeil. Pendant ce temps, Ritsuko range son arme dans l'une des poches de sa veste blanche et s'approche des deux garçons.

« Allez Shinji, aide-moi à le porter jusqu'à ma voiture s'il te plait.

- Vous n'allez pas lui faire du mal hein ? Il n'était pas dans son état…

- Je sais mais sache qu'il ne craint rien avec nous. En tout cas, bravo pour l'avoir ramené à la raison, je saurais en faire part à ton père. »

Shinji se fout complètement de ce dernier détail car ce qui compte le plus pour lui, c'est le bien-être de son camarade. Avec l'aide de Ritsuko, il parvient à mettre Kaworu debout tout en passant l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules. La femme en fait tout autant et c'est ainsi que le trio se dirige vers le trottoir, dans un premier temps, afin que la circulation routière puisse se faire normalement.

Du côté de Rei, les choses ne semblent pas vouloir s'améliorer, bien au contraire. Misato la suit toujours de son trottoir. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives concernant un éventuel retour à la raison, rien n'a changé dans le comportement de l'adolescente aux cheveux colorés.

« Bon, puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix Rei. J'espère seulement que tu ne m'en voudras pas. »

Et voilà que la militaire sort un pistolet identique à celui de Ritsuko de l'une des poches de sa veste et pointe rapidement le canon dans sa direction. La détente est aussitôt pressée et la flèche tranquillisante se loge dans le cou de la demoiselle. Celle-ci, très motivée à rejoindre l'individu qui l'a plongé dans cet état continue de marcher. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques pas, la voilà qui s'effondre au beau milieu de la route tandis que Misato quitte son trottoir pour la rejoindre. Une fois à ses côtés, la femme prend la gamine dans ses bras et contemple son visage endormi.

« J'ignore ce qui s'est passé avec vous deux mais je vous fait la promesse qu'on retrouvera celui qui est derrière tout ça. »


	10. Chapter 10

Je vous déteste !

Shinji est allongé sur son futon et porte un débardeur et un caleçon rouge. Le drap à moitié relevé sur son corps, l'adolescent n'a de cesse de pleurer la mort de cet individu qui lui semblait être son premier véritable ami : Kaworu. Même si leur relation restait encore à déterminer, l'attirance qu'éprouvaient les deux garçons l'un envers l'autre n'étonnait guère de monde autour d'eux. Néanmoins, ayant la lourde charge d'éliminer cet ange qui n'avait rien de bien menaçant, Shinji a du mal à remonter la pente et cela peut se comprendre. Alors que l'air frais de cette nouvelle nuit d'été joue avec les rideaux se trouvant devant la fenêtre ouverte de la pièce, le garçon aux cheveux noirs aimerait mourir.

Il voudrait rejoindre celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout et qui lui a fait comprendre que l'amour entre deux garçons n'est pas un crime. La plupart des humains a oublié le but premier de tout à chacun. Lorsqu'un nouvel individu vient au monde et manifeste son arrivée par les pleurs et les cris, il est déjà « programmé » pour tenter d'accomplir son unique mission : trouver son bonheur. Celui-ci peut se matérialiser sous différentes formes et Shinji l'avait bien comprit lorsque son chemin croisa celui de Kaworu. Pour l'heure, continuer de vivre lui semble bien impossible.

Toutefois, le jeune pilote de l'Eva-01 nourrit une certaine rancœur tout au fond de son cœur. Un sentiment qu'il porte contre son père et pour une fois, Shinji aimerait lui donner une bonne leçon afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas un dieu mais un humain, tout comme lui. Pour qui se prend-il pour décider de l'existence et de la mort de chaque personne gravitant tout autour de la Nerv ? Les minutes passent ainsi que les secondes et l'adolescent ne parvient pas à se vider la tête. Sans cesse, il se remémore les quelques moments passés aux côtés de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Tout à coup, le panneau de sa chambre s'ouvre sur Misato qui vient tout juste de rentrer de son travail. Inquiète pour son protégé, la femme s'est dépêchée de revenir chez elle le plus vite possible afin d'être sûre que Shinji n'a fait aucune bêtise pendant son absence. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne s'est inquiété au sujet de ce petit bonhomme et surtout pas son propre père. En fait, Misato peut être considérée comme le seul membre de la nouvelle famille de Shinji. Se tenant à l'entrée de la pièce, la militaire n'hésite pas à poser une question, brisant ce silence pensant.

« Ca va Shinji ? »

L'adolescent parvient à se ressaisir pour ne pas alarmer sa protectrice et souhaite que cette dernière parte rapidement pour continuer à pleurer sans que personne vienne le déranger.

« Oui, je vais bien, répond-il sans le moindre trémolo dans la voix.

- Tu veux discuter de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours ?

- Non.

- Très bien, je ne peux pas te forcer. Par contre, si tu en as gros sur le corps, n'oublie pas que je suis dans la pièce d'à côté. »

Shinji ne se donne même pas la peine de lui fournir une dernière réponse. Imaginant facilement le désarroi dans lequel vit actuellement le jeune homme, Misato referme le panneau et s'éloigne afin de regagner sa propre chambre. Désormais seul, le fils de Gendo peut exprimer son chagrin. Etrangement, le moment qui ne cesse de revenir dans sa mémoire est cet instant passé sous la douche de la Nerv. Ne voulant pas que son ami l'aperçoit entièrement nu, Shinji lui tournait le dos sans cesse, sûrement par peur de recevoir une quelconque moquerie sur cette partie de son corps.

Kaworu, lui, n'a pas perdu de temps pour s'approcher de la paroi qui séparait l'espace de son camarade au sien. Les bras posés dessus, le garçon aux cheveux gris et aux yeux rouges discuta très vite avec celui qui partageait ce moment intime. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres même si Shinji ne changea pas une seule fois de position. Pourtant, ce dernier s'est bien rendu compte que son voisin n'a pas déposé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ses yeux sur son fessier. Oui, les intentions de Kaworu vis-à-vis du fils du commandant étaient pures.

Alors que le protégé de Misato commençait à se convaincre qu'une relation amoureuse avec ce garçon serait agréable, le destin à jouer en leur défaveur et Shinji n'a eu guère le choix d'être le bourreau de celui qui ressentait des sentiments pour lui. Pas une seule fois il s'est convaincu que Kaworu jouait un double jeu avec son cœur. Aucune manipulation, aucun mensonge. L'ange était sincère et ce comportement troubla Shinji qui ne savait comment réagir lors des premiers jours de leur rencontre. Soudain, le jeune homme revient à la réalité et ses larmes redoublent à ce moment précis de la nuit.

Entre deux sanglots, il trouve la force nécessaire de lâcher un « je t'aime » qui n'ira jamais à son destinataire. Tandis que Shinji continuait de s'enfoncer davantage dans sa tristesse, Misato entra dans sa chambre et se pressa pour allumer la pièce en posant ses doigts sur l'interrupteur. Là, elle voit Asuka installée sur la chaise de son bureau et cette dernière lui fait face. Sur son corps repose une nuisette jaunâtre et c'est dans cette tenue que l'adolescente se présente à sa supérieure.

« Bonsoir Misato.

- Bonsoir Asuka, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? D'ailleurs, cela fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

- Non. J'ai attendu que tu gares ta voiture sur le parking pour m'y glisser.

- Je vois. »

Tranquillement, Misato se dirige vers le placard de sa chambre pour l'ouvrir. Ensuite, elle retire sa veste rouge et prend l'un des nombreux cintres qui se trouvait accroché à l'unique barre de la penderie.

« En tout cas, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais ici ?

- Je m'inquiète pour Shinji. »

Dit-elle en montrant de la tristesse sur son visage.


	11. Chapter 11

Je vous déteste !

Deuxième partie.

Misato a du mal à croire en la tristesse de l'adolescent qui est assise sur cette chaise se trouvant à quelques centimètres de son secrétaire.

« Tu plaisantes Asuka ?

- Non.

- Comment se fait-il que la grande Asuka qui fait tout pour sa petite personne s'inquiète pour les autres ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi cruelle que je vous le laisse croire. »

Asuka baisse son visage car elle est bien décidée à ouvrir son cœur afin de convaincre Misato de son honnêteté.

« Je comprends ce que doit ressentir Shinji car j'ai moi-même perdu une personne qui comptait beaucoup pour moi. »

Et la militaire sait très bien de quel individu est en train d'évoquer la propriétaire de l'Eva-02.

« Lorsqu'on vous retire un être cher, vous vous sentez seul au monde. Même si plusieurs personnes évoluent autour de vous en vous faisant part de leurs sentiments affectifs, cette sensation reste permanente. Je sais par expérience ce que va traverser Shinji et pour les premiers jours, il serait préférable qu'on le laisse tranquille.

- D'accord mais je doute que son père veuille lui laisser un temps de repos.

- Et pourtant, il n'aura pas le choix et si je dois lui expliquer moi-même la situation, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. »

A la fin de cette phrase, Asuka quitte la chaise afin de se mettre debout. Là, elle lève la tête afin de regarder sa bienfaitrice et cette dernière constate la confiance qui semble habiter l'adolescente.

« Je ne pense pas que le commandant accepte de te recevoir pour t'entendre prendre la défense de son fils.

- Dans ce cas, il devra faire sans moi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu Misato. Si la Nerv doit se battre contre un nouvel ange alors que deux de ses pilotes sont absents, je ne pense pas que Rei résiste longtemps face à cet ennemi.

- Vous risquez surtout de déclencher leur colère.

- Et alors ? Depuis le début de cette opération, nous ne faisons qu'obéir aux ordres sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait nous arriver. Cette fois, j'estime qu'il serait temps d'inverser la tendance et si vos supérieurs ne sont pas contents, qu'ils trouvent de nouveaux pilotes.

- Tu ne parles pas sérieusement ?

- Si Misato et pendant que j'y suis, je suis très déçue de votre comportement.

- De mon comportement ? »

La militaire s'interroge suite à cette révélation et aimerait en savoir un peu plus dans le but de corriger ses erreurs. Cependant, la jeune femme qui se tient devant elle lui donnera-t-elle les réponses dont elle a besoin ?

« Oui. Vous n'arrêtez pas de prendre leurs défenses et je peux le comprendre puisque vous travaillez pour eux. En fait, si vous avez accepté de nous prendre chez vous, c'est pour mieux nous surveiller et leur rapporter nos moindres faits et gestes.

- Non, c'est faux et puis je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'es installée chez moi alors que tu n'as reçu aucune invitation de ma part.

- C'est vrai et je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans cet appartement. »

A la fin de cette conversation, Asuka se dirige vers l'unique sortir de la chambre de Misato afin de se rendre dans la sienne.

« Où comptes-tu aller Asuka ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. »

Et c'est en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle que l'adolescent compte réaliser son projet. Dès que la jeune femme entre dans sa chambre, elle se précipite rapidement vers l'un de ses placards afin d'attraper sa valise et de la remplir de tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main.

« En fait, je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai quitté l'Allemagne alors que j'y étais très bien. »

Pendant ce temps, Misato s'est assise sur le bord de son lit et se tient la tête entre ses mains.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle reviendra sur sa décision. Asuka ne peut pas nous quitter car elle joue un rôle primordial dans la sauvegarde de l'humanité. Toutefois, je suis d'accord avec ses propos. Il serait temps que le commandant accepte les états d'âmes de ces adolescents car ils doivent mener leur vie et la Nerv ne peut pas dépendre d'eux infiniment. »

Tout à coup, on frappe contre la porte de sa chambre. Rassurée de voir qu'Asuka est revenue à la raison, la femme lève la tête et autorise qu'on entre dans sa pièce intime. Toutefois, ce n'est pas la pilote du troisième Eva qui montre le bout de son nez mais bien Shinji dont les yeux sont rouges d'avoir tant pleurer.

« Shinji ?

- Vous m'avez dit que si j'avais besoin de parler, je pouvais venir me trouver.

- C'est exact. Que se passe… »

Misato n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se rend compte que le garçon est entièrement habillé. Il est vêtu de son pantalon noir et de sa chemise de collégien sur laquelle repose une veste sombre.

« Shinji ?

- Je suis venu vous dire adieu Misato. Je ne veux plus travailler pour la Nerv et en fin de compte, ma vie avec mon tuteur était bien plus reposante même si les conditions étaient nettement plus difficiles. »

Suite à cette nouvelle, la locatrice de l'appartement se lève de son lit et s'approche du jeune homme.

« Mais ? Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?

- Rassurez-vous Misato, je me suis accordé plusieurs minutes pour bien y réfléchir et cette solution me semble être la meilleure. Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit soin de moi mais il est l'heure pour moi de prendre ma destinée en main et être pilote d'Eva n'en fait pas parti. »

Shinji entre dans la chambre et se dirige vers le bureau sur lequel il dépose sa carte d'employé de la Nerv. Ensuite, il tourne sur ses talons et quitte la chambre sans se détourner une dernière fois pour croiser le regard de Misato.


	12. Chapter 12

Je vous déteste !

Troisième partie.

Misato n'en revient pas et reste figée pendant plusieurs secondes. Deux pilotes d'Eva ont décidé d'abandonner la Nerv afin de mener leur vie comme bon leur semble. Se pourrait-il que la mort de Kaworu soit la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase ? Elle doit tout faire pour les empêcher de partir mais au moment où elle désire réagir, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement se fait entendre lorsqu'on l'ouvre.

« Asuka, Shinji. »

Très vite, la femme aux longs cheveux noirs sort de sa chambre afin d'aller retrouver les deux adolescents. Ces derniers se tiennent devant l'issue ouverte et ne sont guère surpris de voir l'adulte dans le petit couloir.

« J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là pour nous dire au revoir ? Lui lance Asuka.

- Non et dites-moi ce que je dois faire pour que vous restez chez moi ? »

A ce moment, l'adolescente se tourne vers le fils du commandant.

« Dis-moi Shinji, quel est ton rêve en ce moment ?

- Mon rêve ?

- Oui. »

Le garçon s'accorde plusieurs secondes de réflexion avant de répondre à sa partenaire. Toutefois, les mots qu'il prononce ne rassurent guère Misato.

« J'aimerai retourner à la Nerv afin de piloter l'Eva-01 pour la toute dernière fois.

- Et cela peut se faire Shinji, lui répond la militaire.

- Toutefois, je voudrais le faire afin de tuer mon père comme je l'ai fait avec Kaworu.

- Quoi ? »

Misato n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Comment se fait-il que le jeune homme qui se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle ose avoir un tel discours ? Le décès de l'ange serait-il un déclencheur dans la vie du jeune Ikari ? Par contre, Asuka n'est guère surprise d'entendre de tels propos dans la bouche de son ami.

« Serais-tu devenu un homme Shinji ?

- Je n'en sais et je m'en fous un peu. Néanmoins, je dois reconnaître que la Nerv m'a volé les dernières brides de mon innocence et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je quitte cet endroit maudit.

- Et je t'y encourage car je vais en faire de même. »

Et voilà qu'Asuka sort de l'appartement en première et Shinji lui emboîte le pas aussitôt. Misato se précipite à l'entrée et sent un désespoir au plus profond d'elle-même. Son cœur se met à saigner car la possibilité de se retrouver une nouvelle fois seule l'effraie véritablement. Même si son animal se promène de temps en temps dans sa demeure, même si les cris d'Asuka l'énervaient un peu et même si la passivité de Shinji l'exaspérait, Misato ne veut pas les voir partir.

« S'il vous plait, rester avec moi. »

Sans se retourner, Shinji et Asuka continuent de marcher le long du palier afin de descendre de cet étage. En bas, une voiture sombre arrive sur le parking du lotissement et s'arrête auprès de celle de Misato. Une fois le moteur éteint, la portière du conducteur s'ouvre afin de laisser son propriétaire fouler le sol. Dès que la porte est fermée, le propriétaire se tourne vers l'escalier et laisse son visage se découvrir grâce aux nombreux réverbères présents tout autour du carré de bitume.

« Ritsuko ? » S'étonne la locatrice de l'appartement.

Pendant ce temps, Asuka et Shinji arrivent sur le parking et passent devant Ritsuko sans lui adresser le moindre mot. Comprenant que quelque chose ne va pas, la fausse blonde se saisit du bras de l'adolescente afin d'obtenir des explications.

« Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe ? »

Et en guise de réponse, Asuka se contente de la gifler avant de se tourner vers Shinji.

« Sauve-toi ! »

Le garçon, ignorant s'il doit lui obéir ou pas reste immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Lorsque la métisse insiste, l'adolescent décide de se prendre en main et commence à s'éloigner de la zone en courant. Il n'est pas très fier de laisser son amie derrière lui mais si cette dernière lui a conseillé d'adopter ce comportement, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison. De son côté, Ritsuko a lâché le bras de la jeune femme suite à la gifle qu'elle a reçu de sa part. Toutefois, il lui en faut beaucoup plus pour la décourager.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de lever la main sur l'une de tes supérieures Asuka ?

- Vous n'êtes pas ma supérieure depuis quelques minutes, je suis désolée.

- Quoi ? »

Ritsuko lève la tête pour regarder Misato, espérant que cette dernière puisse lui apporter une explication.

« Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui se passe ici ?

- Asuka et Shinji quittent la Nerv et cette fois, c'est irrémédiable.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- J'aimerai mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Ritsuko délaisse son amie se trouvant à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elle pour se concentrer sur la pilote de l'Eva-02.

« J'espère que vous avez bien réfléchi aux conséquences que vont provoquer vos départs ?

- Oui et plus jamais nous accepterons d'être vos marionnettes. Trouvez-vous d'autres pilotes et sincèrement, je vous souhaite bonne chance. »

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'Asuka s'éloigne de Ritsuko afin de déserter l'endroit une bonne fois pour toute. Désormais, la Nerv fait partie de l'histoire ancienne et dès les premières minutes de sa liberté, l'adolescente se sent déjà beaucoup mieux. Alors qu'elle marche le long de l'allée qui lie le parking à la rue principale du quartier, la jeune femme remarque Shinji au loin. Celui-ci a arrêté de courir et Asuka doit faire un ultime effort physique pour le rattraper. Marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, les enfants se confient.

« On devrait en profiter pour semer la zizanie parmi leur troupe et réaliser ton rêve, commence-t-elle.

- Oui mais je ne tiens pas à passer ma vie derrière des barreaux. J'ignore ce que je vais devenir mais si je dois les recroiser sur ma route, je ne répondrai plus de rien. Je les déteste. »


End file.
